Anne of Kingsport
by D'yeux
Summary: Anne says yes when Roy proposes her. New life is awaiting her. Everyone is happy with her choice as long as she is happy. Gilbert Blythe makes a choice that will bring two clans in a feud.
1. Chapter 1

Anne of Kingsport

**1 The Proposal.**

Anne was standing at the park pavilion. It seemed as if eternity had passed. Roy was waiting for an answer. Anne opened her mouth and said 'yes'. Roy jumped and did a backflip in front of her.

'So you not perfect after all', Anne thought with satisfaction. Roy stopped suddenly.

"Pardon my Anne. I should give these to you", Roy told her taking jewel box out of his pocket. Anne gasped when she saw how amazing the ring was a sapphire circled by diamonds.

"Just like a midnight lake surrounded by stars", she said dreamingly.

"I am so happy that you like it. Although the ring did not come by itself it also has few little friends." Roy took another box out of his pocket. Anne was in state of bewilderment once again. The box contained matched pair of earrings and a bracelet.

"Oh Roy, I don't just like them I love them How brilliant of you to do such thing, I feel as if I got piece of heaven" Anne complimented him. He took her hand and they stayed there for what seemed to be hours.

"Anne Shirley, I would love to cease time for us but I cannot. Now since we are betrothed to one another there are some matters to take care of. But let's forget about routine for tonight tomorrow is another day. Would you like to go for a walk hence it is such a beautiful night."

Anne agreed. They were walking around the park. Anne realized that her life has changed forever. She found her prince. She loved him in a different way that her imagination has painted love. But so many things were different now. Suddenly they have stopped.

"Roy what is the matter?" Anne asked lifting up her head and looking in his eyes – most beautiful eyes in the whole world.

"It's midnight; I shall escort you home to your place. My mother and sisters will come tomorrow morning to discuss details. I shall see you in the afternoon" Roy informed his future wife.

"My dear beloved Roy, I need to go to Green Gables to see my old friends before we shall get married!" Anne looked in his eyes.

"My dear Anne do not worry, you'll have this summer almost entirely to yourself. I'll visit you every weekend and my mother and sisters will come every week to discuss details of the wedding. I just have a small request for you, Anne Shirley could you please delay your departure to Green gables for couple weeks?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes, there should be no problem with that. I would spend those delightful days in a company of your beloved mother and sisters." Anne informed Roy.

He was very pleased with his choice. Anne was beautiful talented and clever. Roy considered that love was the most important factor to him. Still he could not stop thanking Providence for being so fortunate to fall in love with Anne Shirley.

Anne returned to Patty's Place. Nobody was sleeping yet, hence everyone wanted to her the details.

"Anne, you are the luckiest girl in the whole universe. YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ROYAL GARDINER!" Phil was dancing and screaming. "Please accept my sincere apology for I am so tired that I am barely able to stand," confessed Anne walking to her room.

"Anne Shirley, you will not escape from us tomorrow until you'll tell us everything," Phil admonished her best friend half-seriously and half-jokingly.

Anne was happy when she finally reached her bed. The girl was so tired and exhausted that she did not reflect upon this day at all. Tomorrow would be another day, a busy when as well as an exciting one. "I love you Royal Gardiner my prince," Anne whispered falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Family Feuds **

"So he asked you to marry him and you said yes?" Phil was asking Anne the same question over and over again.

"I already told you everything", said Anne picking up Rusty and patting him. "Today I have a visit with his mother and sisters. I do believe that they want to organize a party to announce our engagement" Anne informed Phil.

"I heard Gilbert Blythe is engaged to Christine Stuart," Phil announced in a casual tone wondering Anne's reaction.

"I am happy for him. They are perfect for each other!" Anne exclaimed happily. Gilbert's engagement brought Anne a relief. She was happy that he loved Christine. Everyone was happy.

Morning has passed swiftly as gust of a wind or so it seemed to Anne.

"Have you decided what are you going to wear yet?" Priscilla asked Anne curiously.

"Oh, I have not decided yet, but I was thinking about wearing that green silk dress." She said wistfully.

"That is a great choice. But do not fret Anne, Gardiners should consider themselves lucky, because they are about to receive the best present of all-you as an addition to their clan", Stella announced solemnly. Anne started to laugh, she was feeling a bit nervous, but very happy nonetheless.

"Anne there is a young lady asking for you at the door. I think you should answer to her." Aunt's Jimsie. Seconds later, Dorothy Gardener entered the room.

"Anne, you look so splendid!" She exclaimed hugging her.

"Oh Dorothy, we are going to be family." they both giggled.

"Are you ready to go?" Dorothy squeezed Anne's hand. Miss Shirley nodded.

"Anne and Dorothy, are you going out so soon?" Priscilla asked as both girls were running out of the house.

"We have a lot of things to do", Anne said apologetically.

Priscilla pointed towards carriage where Aline and Mrs. Gardiner were patiently waiting.

"Greetings to you Anne", Mrs. Gardiner said friendly. Anne felt relieved; it seemed that Roy's mother was not against her.

She bowed down her head. Since cake incident neither Aline, nor Mrs. Gardiner paid any visit, whereas Dorothy was coming every day.

"Do you know where are we going?" Anne shook her head. "We are going to get you ready for royal ball. Their majesties coming next Friday, the ball is on Saturday." They watched Anne's reaction. She felt a bit dizzy; it was very exciting to see royals. Therefore, she must not let anyone from Gardiner's family down.

"Aline, please forgive Priscilla for that cake misfortune." Anne noticed that she was almost pleading with Dorothy's sister, "I am so sorry about your dress", she added.

"No worries, it just gave me a reason to buy a new dress. Anne, do you like white color?" Aline was changing subject. They both had at least one thing in common; Aline showed Anne a sketchbook of wedding gowns. The girl loved to draw sketches, by the time when they arrived to the dress shop.

Anne never dreamed to step her foot in that place—it was too expensive and now she was coming there for her evening gown. With help of Aline and Mrs. Gardiner dress was chosen, but it would be made privately for Anne. None of the Gardiners could bare a thought that someone else would have the same gown as Anne.

"Good afternoon Meredith, I see you are getting ready for a ball also", a tall woman entered a shop. Anne recognized her right away; it was Christine Stewart's mother. Christine was accompanying her, they both looked alike.

"Good morning to you too, Pauline", Mrs. Gardiner returned her greeting. Everyone felt tension.

"Oh, you must have been Anne", she examined the girl, "You know, there is something special about you if Roy decided to marry someone without a family history." Anne flinched, but nobody noticed.

"Well, I must noticed that Christine is not too picky about her match either", Mrs. Gardiner stood up for Anne.

"That young man has bright future ahead of him" "That young lady got published and she will continue to write." retorted Mrs. Gardiner. They glared at each other, than everybody went their own way. Anne started to like her future mother-in-law.

They went to do the rest of their shopping. Anne was informed that she was invited for royal breakfast.

At the end of the day, all four ladies went to the park where Roy proposed. Few minutes later they saw Roy talking to Gilbert and Fred Stewart—Christine's brother.

"Anne", she noticed that Gilbert looked a bit pail, "Roy just told me about your engagement congratulations", and he smiled nervously.

"Roy, we need to talk to you for a moment", Anne knew that Gardiner's tried to give her moment. Fred excused himself as well.

"Thank you for warm wishes Gilbert." Anne shook his hand.

"Do you understand what these mean?" he asked not letting her hand go.

"I will be Roy's wife and you—Christine's husband." She smiled awkwardly.

"We are also entering the feud, do you know that those two families are in feud for years now, listen it is not too late to change everything, do you love him?", Anne nodded.

"What about you and Christine?" Gilbert nodded also.

"Well, if we have to be rivals than let it be so", Anne pulled her hand out of Gilbert's grip.

"Gilbert, dearest why you did not tell me that you are going to be in the park", Christine ran towards her fiancé and gave him a huge kiss, Anne noticed that Gilbert returned it.

"Flowers for the most beautiful lady", Roy slipped behind Anne with bouquet of red roses. Anne felt a kiss on her cheek.

Anne arrived home late, everyone was sleeping. She climbed under her blankets thinking that she was the happiest girl in the world and she will be well under Gardiner's wing.


End file.
